La vida de Ana & Christian Grey
by BetaniaMar
Summary: Ana y Christian esperan a su primer hijo, después de la situación de Jack Hyde, Ana revive los abusos que ella y su madre sufrieron a manos del criminal y ex-convicto Edward Morton, quién es relativo de Hyde. NO INFIDELIDADES
1. Chapter 1

Me encuentro acurrucada al lado de Christian en nuestra habitación después de una maravillosa ronda de sexo en el cuarto de juegos, es la primera vez que vamos desde el accidente con Jack Hyde; finalmente lo pude convencer de que era seguro y fue maravilloso.

- Sabes, amor, debemos comunicarnos lo más rápido posible con Gia y Elliot, debemos prepararnos para la habitación del bebé. Aunque no me siento cómodo que duerma sólo, se quedará en nuestra habitación los primeros meses.

- Chris...tian yoo- logró articular cuando mi cerebro comprendió lo que acaba de decir Christian. - Amor, ¿prefieres que duerma sólo? - exclama con preocupación en cada línea de su bello rostro.

De que forma le digo qué es tan maravilloso que este empezando a aceptar a nuestro bebé después de su reacción cuando le dije del embarazo, no quiero hacerlo sentir más culpable de lo que ya se siente, él me mira expectante. Elijo la honestidad.

- Claro que quiero que duerma con nosotros los primeros meses, es más fácil y seguro. No tienes ni idea de lo maravilloso que es que estés aceptando al bebé- digo en un tono de voz tan bajo, sino es por la expresión de tristeza dibujada en su rostro podría jurar que no me ha escuchado.

- Ana, yo..., cariño, no podré vivir los suficiente para pedirte perdón mil veces, por lo que te hice pasar. No te merecías que me comportara de esa forma, ni tú ni nuestro blip, creado con amor- dice Christian mientras me acaricia mi vientre.

- Te amo, Christian. Te perdone hace mucho, es lo que una hace cuando amas a alguien, lo perdonas. - digo mirándolo a los ojos y colocando mi mano sobre la de él que está en mi vientre.

Así nos quedamos dormidos soñando acerca del maravilloso futuro que le espera a nuestra familia.

...

- Sí, mamá, estoy bien. No, mamá, sí tengo que durar una semana de reposo, por eso no he ido al trabajo.- respondo a mi madre, tenemos veinte minutos hablando, bueno mejor dicho estoy tratando de tranquilizarla, desde el accidente de Jack Hyde, me llama dos veces al día y tres veces a Christian para asegurarse de que estoy siendo sincera y que no le estoy ocultado nada.

- ¿Cómo está Bob? - pregunto cambiando el tema pues ya me cansé de ser el centro de atención.

- Ohhh querida, el fin semana inició un curso para aprender a cocinar dice que le tengo los nervios de puntas y el estómago asustado con mis invenciones culinaria- escuchó a mi madre mientras ahogo unas carcajadas.

Pobre Bob, ya ha esperado mucho y se puede decir que es un sobreviviente a la cocina experimental de mi madre

Me despido de mi madre prometiendole que iré a visitarla lo más pronto.

Estoy tan ansiosa de verla y contarle lo del bebé. Tengo muchas dudas e inquietudes y me gustaría discutirlas con ella. Pero que tal sí todos piensan cómo Christian y creen que me embarace para retenerlo a mi lado. Sí, él lo pensó porque los demás opinarían distinto.

- ¿Y qué importan lo que piensen los demás? - me dice mi diosa. Quizás ella tenga razón.

- Jajajajaj, ilusas. Todos pensaran que tranqulizarla embarasaste a propósito para retener al millonario por lo menos dieciocho años. ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Cómo crees que te ganarás el respecto de tus compañeros, no es suficiente con que crean que eres una cazafortuna?- claro la arpia de mi subconsciente no entiende que callada es más torelable. Me duele admitir que quizás ella tenga razón.

Después de leer y colocar notas a los manuscritos que Hannah me envía en Pdf y responder a todos mis correos, decido que es hora de traer a la Ana, sencilla y humilde, que ni tenía guardaespaldas ni amas de llaves. Me doy un baño y me visto en unos sencillos shorts y en unos de Los t-shirt de la universidad, voy a sorprender a Christian con una cena romántica. Primer paso, dar el día libre a Gail.

- Ana, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Gail me da una mirada y sonrisa cómplice. Tengo la intuición de que ella será cómo una abuela para mi bebé, es de esas mujeres que aunque no tienen hijos desarrollan una especie de comportamiento maternal.

- Estoy mucho mejor, Gracias Gail. De hecho me siento tan bien que me gustaría que te tomes el resto del día libre, Christian no tarda mucho en llegar y me gustaría sorprenderlo con una cena romántica.

- Yo... Ana, el señor Grey dio estrictas órdenes de que debes reposar, entiendo que eres mi jefa también ahora, pero no quiero causar inconvenientes- iba empezar a interrumpirla, pero me detuvo con su dedo índice- ¿Qué tal sí te ayudo a preparar esa cena?.

-Ok, puedo aceptar eso. - le digo cómo al niño que le dicen que sólo puede comer golosinas una vez al día. No tiene sentido discutir cuando conozco a Christian y sé que sí descubre que estoy desobedeciendo sus órdenes de estricto descanso se subirá por la paredes.

- ¿Qué planeas para la cena? - la Sra. Jones me saca de mis pensamientos.

- macarrones y queso, pollo al curry, ensalada de vegetales al grill y me gustaría hornear un bizcocho de chocolate- no puedo dejar de reírme cuando veo la expresión de Gail - jajajajjajaaj sí este pequeñito ya está haciendo estragos en mi.

- Que esperamos! Manos a la obra- puedo ver lo mucho que Gail sé preocupa por hacer su trabajo. Nunca soñé con la riqueza ridícula por eso symbian consciente de que personas cómo Taylor, Swayer y Gail no las compra el dinero. Me siento muy agradecida de tenerlos como amigos.

- Será mejor que suba a cambiarme, Christian ya debe de estar de camino- digo mientras doy los toques finales a la mesa. - Gracias Gail por tú ayuda. Le digo mientras rodeo el desayunador para darle un fuerte abrazo. -Eres muy valiosa para nosotros, ahora ve y descansa, nuestros hombres ya vienen de camino.

En un tiempo récord de 20 minutos estoy vestida en un maxidress verde esmeralda con una cola alta y con mi pelo ondulado. Decido no llevar de bajar me miro en el espejo, conclusión: necesito un corte de pelo urgente, parezca una indígena, aparte de eso necesito tomar más el sol, estoy casi transparente.

- Gracias Taylor, puedes retirarte. - mi cincuentas está n casa casi estoy me dirigo al vestíbulo cómo una niña dando saltitos.

Cuando nuestros rostro sé encuentran es cómo sí viéramos todas las maravillas del mundo en ese instante. Y al abrazarnos siento esa sensación de cuando estás con frío y los rayos del sol justo en ese momento deciden iluminar tú cuerpo. Y al olerlo es cómo sí estuviera en casa. No sé cuánto minutos o sí fueron horas las que duramos abrazados.

Con un dulce beso en la boca, sé separa de mi, pero mantiene sus fuertes manos en mis caderas.

- Hola, mi amor - ohhh Dios que bien hice para ganarme a este hombre.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? - le digo timidamente. Kate y Mi mamá han llegado la conclusión de que mi voz cambia y baja par de decibeles cuando habló con mi esposo, les daré la razón en ese punto.

- Esta mucho mejor ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos.- sus manos me rodeano la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, puedo sentir cada músculo suyo moldeandose a mi cuerpo. - Te Amo, Ana Grey- sus labios atacando los mios, su lengua entran con todo su deseo y pasión a mi boca, yo le doy la bienvenida de la única forma que se entregandome a su amor.

...

- mmmmhhh, estaba delicioso, la sra. Jones se ha esmerado con esta cena familiar, aunque percibo que mi mujer le ayudo. - me dice Christian, con una sonrisita burla, mientras su mano acaricia mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa, ya afuera la lluvia y los truenos se han apoderado de la noche.

- El servicio meteorológico tenia razón. - intento despistarlo aun no hemos discutido mi regreso al trabajo, se que se subirá por las paredes cuando le diga que planeó volver mañana al trabajo.

- No no no, Anastacia Rose Grey, no cambiente de tema, continuas desobedeciendo las reglas del doctor y las mias, y sabes lo que pasa cuando eso ocurre.- sus manos sigue su camino a la meta, lentamente, deslizando con su paso la tela de mi suave vestido,.

- El cuarto rojo del pla..cer?- es lo que logró articular justo en el momento en que su enorme mano cubre mi sexo, que ya destila amor y deseo por mi marido.

- Oh no, bebé, quiero que los rayos y truenos formen parte del ambiente- Retira su mano muy rápido de mi sexo, pero inmediatamente antes de darme tiempo para reaccionar me la ofrece para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- Los platos , amor,- digo mientras trato de zafarme de su agarre para recoger la mesa antes de entregarme a mi marido en cuerpo y alma.

- Gail se encarga.- me dice mientras me toma en sus brazos, no puedo resistir y lo beso apasionadamente mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Me coloca suavemente en nuestra cama y empieza a deshacerse de su ropa, afuera esta oscuro como boca de lobo, la nubes han escondido a la luna en su hechizo.

- Oh, amor, he deseado estar dentro de ti todo el dia. - ya mi marido esta en sus Calvin Klein y su inmenso pena pide al gritos que lo liberen. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando me siento en la cama y le ayudó a bajar los calzoncillo, le doy un beso en la punta de su pene, y empiece a darle un sexo oral, succiones y chupadas como se que le gustan.

- Ohhhh, si nena, wooow, amor, eres genial- me anima mi marido mientras sus manos guían mi cabeza, y me folla sin piedad la boca. Entra y sale, nuestros fluidos corporales se mezclan y yo no puedo evitar el río que fluye en mi ropa interior de La Perla.

- Quiero venirme dentro de ti, amor. - dice mientras se separa de y relámpagos se mezclan con nuestros gemidos.

Christian me ayuda a despojarme de mis ropas. Se arrodilla y empieza a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus cuidados no olvidan a mis pechos, pero cuando su boca toma una de mis tetas no puedo evitar el grito de dolor.

- Oh, Dios mio, mirame Ana, lo siento. Olvidé que están sensibles, ¿Estás bien ? - Su cara de angustia y preocupación borra todo dolor de mi cuerpo. Extiendo mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla le sonrió y le aseguro que todo está bien.

- Debemos ser más cuidados, si, debes decirme si algo te incómoda,ok?, estamos en una nueva etapa del sexo.- No puedo evitar reírme de sus comentarios.

- Hahahahha, si guru del sexo, mi guru, esta bien, te prometo que te diré, si algo me incómoda. Mis labios retomaron por donde no quedamos, ataqué su boca sin clemencia mordiendo sus labios y retando su boca a un tango apasionado. Sus manos me liberan del pedazo de tela que cubre mi vagina.

- Te amo, Christian...- Le digo mirandole a los ojos, mi voz apenas audible por la tormeta.

Con la punta de su pene masturba mi clitoris, su mano en la cintura controla mis movimientos. Cuando ya siente misericordia de mi necesidad de correrme, me penetra lentaments, mientras nuestros labios y lengua imitan el movimiento de nuestros genitales.

Sus movimientos circulares tocan mis partes más sensibles, estoy a punto de correrme. - Vamos nena, abre los ojos y mirame, quiero que nos corramos juntos, eso es.

- Más fuerte, Christian, por favor, muévete más rapido.- no fue necesario pedirlo de nuevo. Aceleró sus estocadas y nos corrimos juntos, no puedo evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando senti la descarga de su semen en mi vagina.

- Te amo, Ana Grey - me dijo mientras cuidadosamente, retiraba su largo pene mi vagina, no pude evitar las lágrimas, anhelaba nuestro contacto físico, las hormonas empezaban a hacer estragos en mi.

- !MIERDA! ¿Te he lastimado?- me dice mientras se sienta en la cama arrastrandome consigo.

- No, es sólo que queria que te quedarás dentro de mi.- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado por mis pechos.

- Lo siento, debiste decir lo antes, pero que tal y una segunda ronda. - Le respondí con un beso.

...

- Grey, ¿El Sr. Chong No aceptó la propuesta?, no puedo creer que no haya aceptado nuestra oferta, no, no quiero ni puedo viajar a China, en este mes, trataremos de darle una contraoferta, si sabe lo que le conviene la aceptará. - admiro a Ross, por tener la paciencia de trabajar con Christian, menos mal que ella no le acepta su aptitud pedante. Christian y Ross llevan 10 minutos hablando o discutiendo negocios por el teléfono, mientras nos dirigimos al hospital, no funcionaron mis intentos de decirle a Christian que no tenia ningun problema en ir sola al hospital. Es bueno tenerlo a mi lado en la segunda visita a la Dr. Greene, pero tampoco quiero obligarlo a algo que él no quiera hacer.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - Mi esposo toma mis manos en la suya y se la lleva a la boca dando pequeños besos en cada uno de mis nudillos.

- Si, tengo mucho miedo de que por mis estupideces el bebé tenga algun daño o de perderlo- opto por la sinceridad y anuncio mis miedos en voz alta, mientras las lágrimas amenazan por caer por mis ojos.

- Ohh, nena- Christian me despoja del cinturón de seguridad, y con una mano en la cintura me levanta hasta que estoy sentada en sus piernas, mis brazos rodean su cuello, y escondo mi cara aspirando su olor, mientras las lágrimas fluyen sin merced. Sus manos tratan de calmarme con pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda. Lloré por el miedo a lo que pudo pasar dando gracias porque estoy aqui junto al amor de mi vida, lloré por mi inmadurez, lo que en su momento pareció valentia ahora lo veo como algo estúpido.

- Ya llegamos amor,- Christian me ayuda a arreglar mi cabello, trato de levantarme de sus piernas pero sus manos me lo impiden, miro a los asientos delanteros y veo como Taylor sale del vehículo para darnos unos minutos de privacidad.

-Todo esta bien, Hyde estará mucho tiempo en prisión, mi padre y Yo ya estamos trabajando en eso. Confia en mi, nunca verá libremente la luz del sol.- Mi esposo trata de reasegurarme, pero el miedo sigue habitando en mi, nunca olvidare la cara del hombre que trato de acabar con mi vida y mi familia, ya son dos los hombres que han tratado de abusar de mi, Hyde y Morton, pero Christian no puede saber que pasó con Morton, el daño qu ese infeliz le hice a mi madre y a mi, sólo ella y yo sabemos, Papá sólo sabe parte de la verdad.

- Te amo, mi amor- le digo mientras le doy un timido beso en sus labios, sus manos mantienen mi cabea en su lugar mientras se profundiza el beso, su lengua en mi boca, mientras me acaricia las piernas y su mano juega con mi pelo, puedo sentir su erección creciendo cada segundo que se prolonga nuestro apasionado beso.

- Será mejor que entremos si, te tengo una sorpresa después que salgamos de aqui.- Me dice mientras me ayuda a bajarme de su regazo, y me ayuda a acomodarme el vestido. Tomó mi bolso de Chanel, buscó un klenex y trato de disimular que estuve llorando.

Christian, me ayuda a bajar del auto y tomando mi mano me guia al hospital, mientras rezo fuertemente para que mi bebé este bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E.L. James, la trama es mia.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo**_

_**Betania:)**_

- Bien, todo esta marchando como debe de ser, es un milagro que el feto no se viera afectado por los golpes que recibiste- dijo la Dra. Greene, mientras me mira por encima de sus moderna gafa.

- Necesito que te hagas los siguientes análisis, y nos veremos cuando tengas los resultados listos, debes empezar a tomar los siguientes suplementos dos veces a la semana- me dice la doctora mientras me pasa un listado de medicamente, woow no sabia que algo tan pequeño necesite de leer más articulos sobre embarazos y bebés.

- Bueno, Ana y Christian, sino tienen más preguntas y inquietudes. Christian se aclara la garganta y le pregunta: - ¿Es seguro que mi esposa vuelva a trabajar?- oh no aquí vamos, con el drama de no necesitas trabajar.

La doctora Greene le da una pequeña Sonrisita aseguradora - No veo algún impedimento para que la Sra. Grey regrese al mundo laboral, mientras tenga una dieta balanceada y responda a los pedidos de su cuerpo, todo estará bien.

Trato de evitar la sonrisa que lucha por expresar mis labios, mi esposo no está muy alegre con la respuesta recibida. -Gracias, Dra. Greene, eso es todo, pase feliz resto del día.- Chistian se para mientras me toma de la mano.

En el área de espera, la Enfermera hace mi cita para la próxima semana, y llama al laboratorio para asegurar mi cita para los análisis, pero claro ser la esposa del hombre más rico de Seattle tiene sus ventajas, hoy me realizaran los análisis.

Después de sorportar tres jeringas y tener que tomar 10 vasos de agua, di por hecho que la peor parte del embarazo serían los laboratorios llenos enfermeras deseando a mi marido mientras sujetan agujas cuyo objetivo soy yo. Próxima vez le dire a Grace que me recomiende un bioanalista de sexo masculino y que le gusten las mujeres.

- Mi vida, que tal si vamos a almorzar al club- me dice Christian mientras jugetea con mis manos, en la parte trasera del auto.

- Claro, me parece genial, Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un dragón. - le digo dándole unas de mis sonrisas destinadas especialmente para él.

- Taylor, al Mile High Club, por favor. - En el resto de nuestra travesia en las horas más agitadas de Seattle, Christian administra su tiempo entre hablando conmigo, dándome besos, gritarle a algun infeliz empleado, o escribir furiosamente por su blackberry.

Al llegar al club, todos se desviven en atenciones para nosotros, no faltan meseras babeando por mi marido, ni mozos que ofrezcan el vino más caro. Pero siendo el protector y controlador que es Christian ordenó jugo de arándanos para ambos. Al bebé y a mi se nos apeteció una lasagna de vegetales y pollo, con ensalada.

- ¿Crees que la casa en The Sound este lista para mudarnos antes de navidad?- le pregunto a mi marido mientras paso la fina servilleta de lino por mi boca.

- Elliot nos asegura que sí, pero debemos confirmarlo, quizás cuando todos sepan que estamos esperando un bebé,se acelere el proceso; estaba pensando que quizás debamos incorporar ciertos cambios en la estructura, es decir hacerla más segura para un bebé, no es como si fuera a nacer mañana, pero debemos hacernos la idea.- no puedo controlar mis emociones cuando escucho a Christian hablando de nuestro hijo.

- Claro, pero me gustaria esperar después de los tres meses para dar la noticia del embarazo.- siento negarle eso, pero es mejor asegurarnos de que todo estará bien.

- Por supuesto, esperaremos las semanas que faltan, podemos invitar a todos a cenar al Escala para dar la noticia.

Continuamos el resto de nuestro almuerzo discutiendo cosas del trabajo, la familia, la casa, los posibles viajes de Christian en lo que queda de año, no puedo evitar sentirme triste cuando me dice que en lo que queda de año tiene programado 7 viajes fuera de territorio nacional e internacionalmente, me asegura que hará todo lo posible para reducir sus viajes a uno por mes, pero se que las responsabilidades de 100 mil empleados a nivel mundial deben ser muy grandes; no se como puede conciliar el sueño por las noches. Tendré que aprender a compartirlo con el resto del mundo aunque me sea dificil.

Christian y Taylor me dejaron en casa, en el porche veo como el auto se aleja mientras que mi esposo me dice adiós con las manos.

Al entrar a casa tomó la mensajeria que me entrega Ryan. Al revisar el correo, veo muchas invitaciones a eventos sociales, suscripciones gratis de revistas que nunca he escuchado, cartas de agradecimiento a mi esposo por sus labores humanitarias, facturas de servicios públicos, pero nunca imaginé3 encontrar una carta del hombre más maligno que he conocido junto a Jack Hyde, Edward Morton.

No puedo evitar el grito ahogado que sale de mi garganta, el sudor copioso en mi rostro y cuello, el temblor de mi cuerpo, doy gracias a Dios que Ryan me dejo y se marchó al cuarto de seguridad. Debo pensar rápido, Christian no pueden enterarse de Morton, ni mucho menos de las situaciones de maltrato y violencia que mi madre y Yo vivimos con él.

Debo leer la carta, pero la valentia se fue de mi cuerpo y el miedo se hizo inquilino. oh Dios, que puedo hacer, llamar a mamá, no, eso seria muy estúpido, no puedo preocuparla estando a cientos de kilómetros de ella, no seria justo para ella.

Caminando tan rápido como mis temblorosas extremidades me lo permiten me traslado a la cocina para asegurarme de que la Sra. Jones no haya regresado de supermercado.

Gracias a Dios, estoy sola. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de seguridad para dejarle saber a Ryan que estaré en mi cuarto "tomando una pequeña siesta", no me olvido de darle una sonrisa sincera para no crear sospechas, estoy segura de que no soy la persona favorita del equipo de seguridad después del accidente de Jack Hyde.

Cuando llegó a la habitación principal ya no puedo evitar las lágrimas que salen de mi rostro, no puedo creer que después de todos estos años si escuchar de él vuelva a mi vida, no he leido la carta, pero dudo que sea una carta de cortesia. Estoy segura de que es una extensión del daño que nos hizo a mi madre y a mi.

Aún recuerdo ese 9 de Julio, todavia puedo escuchar el llanto de mamá y las palabras amenazadoras de Morton, su olor a tabaco y a alcohol. Mi cuerpo se estremece al recordar como ese infeliz casi acaba con nuestras vidas ese dia. Pasaron 4 años para que mamá y Yo pudieramos hablar de ese suceso, nunca le contamos lo sucedido a Ray, creo que estaria en la cárcel por asesinato contra Morton.

Encuentro fuerzas donde no las tengo para ir al baño y lavar mi rostro. ¿ Por qué regreso a molestarme?, después de que todo marcha bien en mi vida, cuando tengo el amor de mi vida a mi lado y nuestro bebé crece saludablemente en mi vientre.

Llevó 10 minutos contemplando la carta que esta en mi regazo, ya no puedo alargar la agonia, es ahora o nunca. La abriré y luego le contaré la verdad a Christian, él siempre sabe que hacer, ya no soy esa chiquilla indefensa con una madre inmadura y demasiado creyente en la bondad de la humanidad, ahora tengo a Christian Grey en mi vida, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, y no creo que Edward Morton, sea uno de las personas favoritas de mi esposo después de que le cuente lo que nos hizo.

Todos estos pensamientos se fueron por la borda cuando abri la carta que mi ex-padrasto drogadicta y ex-convicto me escribió. Todo mi mundo se hizo trizas y las ilusiones hechas se esfumaron.

_**Nota del autor: **__Lo siento por el pequeño Cliffhanger, tendrán un nuevo capitulo muy pronto._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sueños Rotos

_Por Edward Steve Morton_

_**"Erase una vez una encantadora joven que vivía en una torre junto a su principe soñado rodeada de todo los lujos posibles, la vida le sonreia después de años de soledad, pero muy pronto su mundo de cristal chocará con una fuerte roca, haciendo trizas todos sueños"**_

El mensaje era claro y conciso, él no se habia olvidado de mi, había dedicado su tiempo investigando mi vida, con quién vivia y como vivia, me gustaría saber si tiene conocimiento del equipo de seguridad de élite que tenemos. Al ver el reverso de la simple hoja de máquina con el mensaje escrito en rojo sangre con una felpa, veo que tambien escribio otro mensaje.

_**Tú nunca has dejado de ser mía, el simple hecho de que te mudarás de ciudad, y que te casarás no significa que me haya olvidado de ti. Me casé con tu madre por ti, soporte sus dramas por ti, mi niña amada, voy por ti.**_

_**Con Amor, Morton.**_

Todos los recuerdos y traumas vividos con el tercer marido de mi madre volvieron como un tren que vuelve después de un largo viaje, mi cuerpo se estremeció al recordar todo. Me senti esa niña indefensa y sola, viendo como el maltrataba a mi madre.

¿ Por qué ahora, justo después de vivir un accidente de violencia, vuelve Morton?, ¿Será que la felicidad no figura en mi diccionario?, ¿Cómo le digo a Christian ese hecho de mi pasado?. Se que no encontró informacion de esos sucesos porque mi madre y yo nunca colocamos una denuncia en la policia, teniamos demasiado miedo para enfrentarlo, nunca le dijimos nada a Papá tampoco por temor a que Ray fuera capaz de matarlo. No ibamos a emergencia por lo golpes, mi mamá habia aprendido primeros auxilios y un curso de enfermeria básica le enseñó como curar heridas, asi que no hay pruebas ni registros de los maltratos sufridos a mano de ese criminal.

¡Oh, Dios mio! ¿Qué haré?, le contaré la verdad a Christian, no es justo dejarlo en la oscuridad, no después de todo lo que vivimos junto a Hyde, si, buscaré el momento oportuno si es que existe.

Acariciando mi vientre plano, me dirijo al baño una ducha fria ayudará a aclarar mis pensamientos, ahora mismo necesito pensar rápido, ya no es sólo mi vida la que está en peligro, debo pensar en mi marido y en mi hijo.

Preparo un baño caliente con mi aroma favorito de jazmin, me desnudo y entro a la bañera, intento relajarme pero siento que llevó el peso del mundo en mis hombros, tengo tanto que perder, mi madre, padre, mis cuñados, mis amigos,no quiero llegar a imaginar que algo malo le pase a Christian, no quiero volver a sentirme igual que cuando el accidente de Charlie Tango.

Las lágrimas empiezan a desbordarse por mi rostro ya es muy tarde para intentar detenerlas. Salgo del baño, seco y hidrato mi piel, me cambio en unos vaquero corto y una de mis viejas camisetas, debo estar cómoda, estoy segura de que será una noche larga cuando le cuente la verdad a Christian.

Me siento en nuestra cama, viendo el cielo azul y los imponentes edificios de Seattle, no puedo dormir, ni leer, mi mente ha abandona mi cuerpo.

Mi teléfono vibra viendo un mensaje de Christian en Whatapps,

_**C: Hola, mi amor! Te amo y te extraño.**_

_**A: Hey, te extraño por igual y no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te amo.**_

_**C: ¿De aqui a la luna?, estaré en casa en dos horas. Besos.**_

Dos horas se conviertien en un dia, senti que Christian nuncha pasaria por ese vestibulo, Gail llego del Supermercado y la ayudé a preparar la cena, el ascensor abrió sus puertas saliendo mi imponente esposo en su traje gris, no puedo evitar caminar tan pronto como mis pies me lo permiten y abrazarlo con todas mi fuerzas, perplejo Christian me devuelve el abrazo, no puedo detener las lagrimas y los sollozos, mi esposo alarmado cuando me ve llorando me mira con cara de preocupación.

- ¿ Qué paso?, ¿Estás bien?, te sientes mal?, -Christian levanta mi rostro para verme mejor con sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.

- Debo hablar contigo, ven- No tengo tiempo que perder debo contarle la verdad.

- Amor, me estas asustando, Ana, ¿Qué pasó?- me dice mientras cierra la puerta del estudio, y me abraza enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

- Recuerdas cuando te conte del tercer esposo de mi madre, no di mucho información y evite tus preguntas, siento no haberte dicho la verdad en ese momento, pero recién no habiamos conocido y no queria agobiarte con mis traumas y asuntos no resueltos.- cuando las palabras salen de mi boca, ya no puedo evitar detenerme, debo contarle todo antes de que me arrepienta. Christian no me decepciona a pesar de que puedo leer preocupación y alarma en cada una de las lineas de su rostro

- Mi madre conoció a Edward Stevie Morton meses después del divorcio con Ray, al principio era muy encantador, pero siempre senti que habia algo más en él, algo misterioso y oscuro. Después que mamá y Papá se separaron, Carla alquiló un pequeño apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad, se compartieron mi custodia, fue más fácil sobrellevar la separación de esa forma. Pero todo cambio cuando mi madre y Morton se comprometieron, y nos fuimos a vivir a Las Vegas, fue dificil vivir sin mi papá y estar a miles de kilómetro de él.- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lloré tanto, Christian me dio un apretón en la mano, dándome una mirada de simpatia. Tengo miedo de como se tomará el resto de la noticia, pero debo finalizar el relato.

- Morton le habia dicho a mi madre que se dedicaba a la venta y comercialización de bebidad alcoholicas y cigarros. Los primeros meses fueron de luna de miel, me matricularon en la escuela secundaria, viviamos en una hermosa casa, nos acostumbrabamos a la vida en el desierto, mi madre vivia en su burbuja de amor, pero no duramos mucho en el sueño americano. Morton tomaba mucho alcohol, nos agredia verbal y fisicamente, le era infiel a mi mamá en sus propias narices, no nos dejaba salir de casa, cuando salia de casa se llevaba las llaves del auto, y le quito las tarjetas de crédito a mi mamá, no teniamos dinero, asi que nunca intentamos escapar de él. Luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que Morton no comercializaba bebidad como dijo en un principio, era un traficante de drogas, armas y otras cosas ilegales que nunca descubrimos. También me di cuenta de que debia tener cuidado con él, siempre me miraba con esos ojos de lujuria y deseo, era una niña pero sabia que en el no tenia un padrasto, le gustaba hablarme de formo grotesca y me hacia comentarios sexuales. Mamá pronto se dio cuenta, y evitaba a todo precio dejarme sola con él, en las noches no dormia vigilosa de que Morton no entrará a mi habitación, dormia con cerradura para evitarlo. El dinero que me enviaba Ray nunca llegaba mis manos ni a la de mi madre, porque el muy infeliz tenia un poder en la cuenta bancaria de mi madre, por lo que él lo retiraba del banco a cada fin de mes.- tomo una pausa para devolver aire a mi organismo, aun no le cuento a Christian el detonante para liberarnos de las garras de Morton.

- ¿ Por qué no me habias contado esto antes?, ¿Qué pasó para que me lo contarás ahora?- me dice Christian mientras me sienta en su regazo y me abraza fuertemente.

- Recibí una carta de Morton, más bien una carta de amenaza, Oh, amor, él sabe todo, dónde vivimos, y sabe que estamos casados. Tengo miedo de que nos haga daño, no quiero perder al bebé.

- Ese desgraciado y infeliz, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte daño?, soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias mano, no te preocupes, ese infeliz va a pagar todo lo que te hizo. - Christian me baja de su regazo y empieza a dar vueltas por el estudio, creo que va a romper el piso.

- Dame la carta - Christian me sigue a la habitación en busca de la susodicha carta.

No se como Christian se tomará la carta, pero de algo estoy segura, se que Morton es peligroso tiene contactos con muchos traficantes mexicanos y colombianos, incluso se que hace negocios con las mafias rusas e italianas. Nos enfrentaremos con la bestia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian tiene aproximadamente 15 minutos leyendo y releyendo las pocas líneas que me escribió Morton

Volvamos al estudio, ahora mismo, necesitamos convocar al equipo de seguridad- al salir de nuestro cuarto, me deja en el pasillo mientras convoca a Taylor, Sawyer y a Ryan.

Todos entramos al estudio, Christian lleva la mirada de determinación en su rosto pero sé que está controlando su furia. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por su mente. Desde su teléfono fijo en la oficina, marca un número, presumo que es el de su jefe de seguridad Welch, para mi es como una especie de Deidad, nunca he visto su rostro, solamente se lo que es capaz de hacer, he oído hablar de él , pero no le puedo poner nombre a su cara.

Welch, tenemos una junta de seguridad de último minuto, mi esposa acaba de recibir una carta de amenaza del exmarido de su madre. Ana, cielo, debes contarle lo que me dijiste a mí, quiero que todos se estén informado de a que nos enfrentamos. – mi esposo me mira con cara de simpatía, dándome el coraje necesario para contarle a nuestro equipo de seguridad el infierno que viví junto a la bestia.

Christian, mientras más personas sepan de él, el peligro será mayor.- No podemos arriesgar a todos.

Ana, nuestro equipo necesita de información para protegernos, mientras más sepamos de él, podremos anticipar su próximo movimiento.- Creo que lo exaspere porque se pasa más de dos veces la mano por el pelo.

Sra. Grey debemos saber a qué no estamos enfrentando, debe decirnos todo lo que sabe del sujeto.- me asegura Welch desde la línea, los demás miembros del equipo de seguridad me miran de forma expectante.

No había marcha atrás le describí todo lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Christian al equipo de seguridad, todos se quedaron perplejos cuando les conté los maltratos u humillaciones que vivimos mi madre y yo.

¿Cuál fue el detonante, Sra. Grey? – Demonios, esperaba tener que contarle esto en privado a Christian, la vergüenza hace que mi cara arda y se enrojezca como un tomate.

Yo… ejem…. Ehh… - el habla me abandona, miro a mi esposo pidiéndole con la mirada su apoyo; él no me falla y se arrodilla frente a mi tomando mi mano y llevándosela a la boca besando cada uno de mis nudillos.

Estas segura aquí, amor, Morton no tocará ni un cabello de tu cabeza, no se volverá a acercar a ti. Si sabe lo que le conviene, sabe que debe aprovechar cada minuto que le queda de vida y libertad, lo hare pagar por todo el daño que te hizo.- las lágrimas ya han salido, si tenemos un límite de lágrimas creo que hoy he agotado mis cuotas.

El 9 de Julio del 2004 teníamos una actividad familiar en la escuela, Edward nos dejó asistir a mi madre y a mí con el compromiso de volver antes de la hora de la cena para que comiéramos todos juntos como una familia. Era una actividad de verano, ya las clases habían cerrado casi un mes, pero pasamos todo el año escolar planeando la actividad. Hicimos todo lo posible para regresar a la hora que nos había pautado Morton, pero un accidente en el camino nos retrasó por casi dos horas, cuando llegamos a casa, él estaba borracho, había bebido mucho alcohol, luego nos dimos cuenta de que también había fumado y consumido drogas en nuestra casa, estaba tan enfadado, y..- hago una pausa y cuando levanto la vista veo las expresiones del equipo de seguridad, Christian tiene una mirada que da miedo, y Taylor parece posicionarse para impedir que mi esposo dañe el mobiliario o lo que es pero salga enojado en busca de Morton.

El empezó a romper cosas y a maldecir, le dio una bofetada a mi madre y a mí me mando a mi habitación, no le obedecí y me arrastro por el cabello hacia mi habitación, cerró la puerta y me dijo que si salía me daría una paliza, trate de explicarle que no había sido nuestro culpa le conté lo del accidente pero no me creyó. Escuche como discutía con mi madre y los golpes que le daba. Trate de salir de mi cuarto, pero había cerrado mi puerta desde afuera y las ventanas no las pude abrir tenían cerrojo que al parecer él había instalado en lo que estuvimos fuera, no tenía celular ni línea telefónica en casa, trate de llamar a los vecinos, pero nadie me escucho Luego no escuche nada, ni gritos, ni el llanto de mamá, ni la voz de Morton. No recuerdo nada pero me quede dormida o eso creo,… yo realmente no tengo muy claro lo que paso después- aquí viene la parte más difícil no quería que Christian se enterara de la primera vez que alguien intentara violarme.

Me levante sobresaltada sentí que alguien se sentaba en mi cama, cuando pude reaccionar tenía a Morton encima de mí, con su mano cubrió mi boca, dijo que si gritaba terminaría por matar a mamá y cruzar la frontera hasta México conmigo, trate de empujarlo pero no pude, trate alcanzar la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, pero se cayó haciendo un estruendo, Stevie no vio cuando mamá le golpeo con una botella en la cabeza, quedo inconsciente. Mi madre tomó nuestras cosas y parte del dinero de Morton, nos fuimos en coche hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, tomamos un bus hasta Kansas, mi madre me subio en el primer avión que salía hasta Seattle, llamo a mi padre y a su abogado y le cedió todos sus derechos a mi padre. Acordamos que no denunciaríamos a Morton, él tenía muchos contactos peligros, bueno, mi madre pasó dos años huyendo de él, y me mando con mi padre que era un ex marine, sabía que estaría segura en casa de mi padre, pero tenía mucho miedo por mi mamá, no creía que Morton nos dejara en paz, pero luego después de 3 años salió en la noticia que la policía le buscaba y que presumían que había cruzado la frontera y huido hacia Colombia. Yo pensaba que sería así, porque el siempre presumía de sus amigos narcos que tenía. No le contamos nada a ningunos de nuestros amigos, Carla quedó como la madre irresponsable que abandonaba a su única hija por ir detrás de un hombre, cuando en realidad me salvo la vida ese

Día.- no puedo evitarla tristeza y la rabia que me invaden por recordar los comentarios que hizo la gente cuando regresé a casa de Papá, todo lo que soporto mi madre, el miedo con el que vivimos, ella no será la mujer que tomo las mejores decisiones del mundo, pero ella es mi madre, y ahora que yo lo seré. entiendo todo el sacrificio, y como se ama un hijo por encima de todo.

Christian, seca las lágrimas de mi rostro mientras me da un beso en la frente. Luego se dirige a su equipo de seguridad mientras da miles de órdenes. No puedo salir sola de casa, aparte de Sawyer tendré tres agentes de seguridad, todas mis llamadas y correos electrónicos serán monitoreados, mis padres tendrán seguridad, instalaran un nuevo software de seguridad, mi oficina tendrá cámaras privadas que se monitorearan en el cuarto de seguridad de la torre empresarial Grey, probablemente las oficinas de la editorial se mudara al edificio de Grey, y otras disposiciones que no soy capaz de captar. Mi alma y espíritu han salido de mi cuerpo, siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla, mis manos van inconscientemente a mi vientre, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por mi bebe?, estoy segura que daría mi vida por él, pero ahora mismo debo mantenerlo seguro, quiero disfrutar de mi embarazo sin tener a una bestia desde el infierno siguiendo mis pasos, quiero disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio sin miedo al mañana. No quiero tener que contarle la verdad a Ray, ni llamar a Mama y decirle que él ha regresado.

No quiero que Christian haga sacrificios en su vida no más de los que ya ha hecho por mí. La mano de mi marido en mi mejilla, me regresan a su lado.

Vamos a cenar, ¿Qué te parece una tranquila cena y después unas de esas tontas películas de comida romántica, o Friends?- Trata de levantarme el ánimo, y yo le sigo la corriente, aceptando con un movimiento en mi cabeza.

Después de cenar, o mejor dicho forzar a tragarme la comida, para no darle más preocupaciones a Christian, nos sentamos a ver la tele, Friends distraía mi mente con las ocurrencias de Phoebe y Joey. Me acurruque con mi marido en el sofá del salón de la TV, mientras el jugueteaba con mi cabello, y me acariciaba el vientre.

Podemos superar esto, sé que el equipo de Christian encontrará Morton rápidamente, y nos podremos enfocar en nuestro bebé.


	5. Chapter 5

_Les dejo otro capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios me interesa conocer sus opiniones. Gracias a las chicas que han dado un follow a mi historia, ya van 400 views. Me siento super feliz._

_Trataré de publicar varias veces a la semana, pero me gusta publicar capítulos grandes._

Los personajes son de E.L James, la trama es mia.

* BetaniaMar

Chapter 5

Ya hace un mes desde que recibi la carta de Morton y desde que le confese a Christian lo sucedido. Fiel a su carácter la seguridad se ha incrementado, tengo varios guardaespaldas junto a mi. Una semana después de lo sucedido, viajamos a Georgia, y le contamos lo sucedido a mi mamá y a Bob, me partió el alma verla asi, pero Christian le aseguro que estabamos seguras y que Morton era hombre muerto si se nos acercaba.

Diariamente hablo con mi madre, pasamos mucho tiempo conversando por whatsapp y por mail. Me gusta mucho pedirle consejos acerca de mi embarazo, cuando le dije que sera abuela no se lo pudo creer, falta contarle a los Grey y a Ray.

Estoy organizando una cena para el próximo fin de semana, invitaremos a todos al Penthouse y aprovecharemos la oportunidad para dar la buena noticia. Hoy me sentaré con Gail para planear el menú.

Decir que los pelos se ponen de punta al pensar en Morton es poco, pero dejo ese pensamiento para después y me levanto de mi cómodo colchón, odio los lunes generalmente Christian tiene algun desayuno con sus directivos, y se va primero a la oficina, hoy fue así, odio despertarme y que él no este para darme mi beso de buenos dias. Pero siempre lo puedo sorprender con un almuerzo en su oficina. Si! eso suena genial, llamare a Andrea para confirmar si esta libre.

Lo peor de tener un closet repleto de ropa, es que me es más dificil tomar la decisión de que ponerme. Pero mi vestido rojo de corte A, mis pumps negras y mi abrigo blanco son los selecionados. Me seco el pelo y aplico un poco de rubor, rimel y labial en mi pálido rostro.

Convencer a Christian de que me dejara ir a trabajar llevo varias horas de discuciones, sexo y dulces caritas sin dejar atrás caras largas y la ley del silencio. Fue genial salir de este apartamento. Al llegar a la oficina CLaire me saluda afectivamente, aunque me atormenta con todas su preguntas en busca de información.

- Hola, Hannah.- Saludo a la mujer responsable de que vaya a tener un hijo. Hannah es un chica muy inteligente y astuta, le tengo mucho cariño a pesar de tener solamente unos meses trabajando con nosotros.

- Bienvenida a bordo, Ana. Siento mucho lo sucedido.- me dice con una genuina sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hannah. Estare en mi oficina, dame una hora para leer mis correos, y después me pone al tanto de todo lo sucedido por aqui.- le digo a Hannah.

Al entrar en mi oficina, enciendo la luz, me quitó el abrigo, guardo mi bolso, y enciendo mi PC; Tengo 200 correos a esperas de ser leidos. Cuando he terminado de chequear todos los correos recibidos y dar respuestas, veo que tengo 6 reuniones importantes en esta semana, una es en Grey House, controló mis ganas de llamar a mi esposo y enterarme de antemano de que se trata, pero si le pido que me traté como una empleada más no es justo para los demás empleados y asistentes a la reunión. Otra reunión es con el comité de Editores. Esa me preocupa más porque me siento intimidada, no tengo ni 7 meses en SIP, y aun no he tenido la oportunidad de probar al 100% mis habilidades.

Hannah me cuenta de todo lo que me perdi, al parecer Charlotte de No Ficción ha conseguido un contrato muy importante para la organización, Las leyes del Universo, Marc Polentrsk. Me alegro por ella, pero sabiendo lo insoportable que es, no creo que se lo tome con humildad.

Me pasó la mañana completa, revisando manuscritos, ya seleccione el autor que trataré de firmar en esta semana. He tenido una mañana muy productiva, llamé a Andrea y coordiné con ella, mi marido esta libre en su hora de almuerzo, hice que su asistene le preguntará que desea comer, y mi hombre quiere comida italiana, y eso comeremos.

Antes de salir voy al baño, hay dos chicas muy concentradas maquillándose, no me ven entrar pero, cuando estoy en el baño las escucho hablar, distingo su voz y se que una de ellas es Charlotte.

- Anastacia Grey, del departamento de novelas, ha regresado, la que se casó con el Guapo del Sr. Grey, y que era asistente de Hyde, dicen que se casó por amor al dinero de Grey, ya sabes, el mono baila por la plata, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, ¿Cómo te explicas que de asistente pasará a Editora? ¿Sabes lo dificil que fue convertirnos en Editora?, Antes hacian concursos para lograr convertirte en una, ahora sólo debes casarte con el .- definitivamente sus palabras tienen más veneno que una vibora.

- Bueno, vamos a ver cómo le va en la reunión gerencial de esta tarde. Ella aqui no es una jefa todavia, y hasta que no se haga formal el cambio de nombre de la empresa y se hagan los procesos legales, debe demostrar que está apta para la situación.- dice la amiga de la serpiente.

No tengo la valentia de enfrentarlas, asi que me quedó en el baño hasta que salen del tocador. Es muy duro escuchar a mis compañeras hablar tan mal de mi. Pero debo afrontar las consecuencias y tratar de demostrarle a todos que tengo el conocimiento y las habilidades para ocupar mi puesto en SIP. No puedo evitar las lágrimas de fustracción, pero tengo la cuestionante de que pasaría si yo no fuera la que estuviese casada con Christian, si fuera otra persona la que ocupará mi lugar (me duele sólo imaginarlo con otra persona) yo reaccionaria como Charlotte y su amiga. Nos encanta criticar sin saber, yo no le pedi a Christian, que me comprará SIP, es su forma de demostrarme que me ama.

Al ir de camino y comprar el almuerzo no puedo dejar de pensar en la conversación que escuché en el baño, no le comentaré a mi esposo nada de lo sucedido, se que su reacción será despedirla y eso no me ayudará a frenar los rumores, si quiero ser aceptada debo demostrarlo con mi trabajo y mi comportamiento. No lograré mis objetivos corriendo a los brazos de mi principe para que me liberé de las brujas malvadas.

Al llegar a la torre de mi amado, tomó el ascensor mezclándome con los trajes de tonalidad oscuro parezco un punto rojo.

- Hola, Andrea - Saludo a la asistente de mi esposo.

- Hola, Sra. Grey, su marido le espera, bueno me espera a mi con su almuerzo. Indudablemente Andrea Smith es la mejor de las asistente.

Toco la puerta y entró, Christian esta de espalda a mi, hablando por teléfono, bueno gritándole a alguien.

- No me importa como demonios lo hagas, necesito tener el anteproyecto en mi escritorio ante de las 9 am, de lo contrario puedes empezar a buscar otro trabajo, no soportaré tus errores, Graham.- Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia, me grita.- Andrea, deja el almuerzo y confirma mi cita con el senador Morrison. - Girando su silla, se sorprende de verme, una hermosa sonrisa ilustra su rostro. - HAZLO, GRAHAM! - de forma abrupta sin esperar respuesta cuelga su llamada.

- Amor, no sabias que tendria el placer de almorzar con la madre de mi hijo.- me dice mientras se acerca a mi rodeando su majestuoso escritorio, me abraza dando dulces besos en toda mi cara y cuello.

- Hola , queria sorprenderte con el almuerzo, Andrea me ayudó-le sonrió timidamente, mientras me colocó en puntilla para darle un tierno beso, pero me atrae hacia su apetitosa boca mientras entierra su mano en mi cabeza, acercando más nuestros cuerpos.

- Aqui tengo su orden de panini italiano con ensalada cesar- le digo imitando un acento italiano.

- Jajajaj, gracias amor, vamos a comer, necesito alimentar a mi familia- me coloca su mano en el vientre acariciándome suavemente. Nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, donde se sentó mi esposo cuando le entrevisté y donde hemos hecho el amor las veces que Christian se quedaba hasta tarde a trabajar y venia a traerle la cena.

Mi esposo y yo hablamos del trabajo, la nueva casa, el bebé, los proyectos que tenemos, las aburridas reuniones que tenemos; hemos ignorado temas desagradables como las amenazas de Morton, y yo no le he contado acerca de los comentarios que se dicen de mi, se que mi marido no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

Risas, besos, y caricias, y más besos fueron los acompañantes en nuestro almuerzo. El momento de despedirse fue el más dificil, no sé a que hora volverá a casa probablemente después de la cena, con un tierno beso y un fuerte abrazo me despidó del padre de mi bebé.

- Hola a todos, Ana bienvenida de vuelta- Dice el Sr. Roach dando inicio a la reunión.- Vamos a empezar con la definicion de las metas para el siguiente trimestre, queremos lograr todo esto antes de la temporada de ventas en navidad. Cada departameno es responsable tener por lo menos 5 libros a publicar antes de las festividades.

Menudo reto. Desde mi escritorio veo como Charlotte me da una mirada furiosa. Algo trama esta arpia.

- Roach, Anastacia puesde utilizar la fama y el prestigio de su marido para conseguir todos los contratos que quiera, eso nos perjudica a algunos de mis compañeros, deberia alinear las funciones de su puesto. Por ejemplo, Mariela que también es editora senior en su departamento no tendria autores que quieran trabajar con ella, es decir todos querran tener el sello GREY, en su trabajo.- la idiota me mira con cara de suficiencia. Si ella supiera lo agresivo que puede ser mi marido en el mundo de los negocios, cuidaría lo que dice de mi.

Antes de que Roach o alguien más salga a mi defensa, me incorporó en mi silla, mirandola fijamente en el rostro y levantando mi cabeza, le digo:

- Sra. Reimann, con el debido respeto hacia usted y mis compañeros debo recordarle que esto es una junta departamental para fijar metas, bajo ningún concepto estamos discutiendo los planes de negocios y las estrategias que el Sr. Grey tiene para SIP, como usted sabrá eso se nos comunicará luego. Hasta lo que yo sé todos aqui somos editores cada quién es responsable de su trabajo, no creo que usted deba sentirse intimidada por mi apellido de casada, pues yo estoy interesada en novelas románticas, y usted pertenece a No ficción, en el cual no estoy interasada. Mariela, - dirijo mi mirada a la pequeña rubia con montura negra.- respetaré las politicas de la empresa, no me involucraré con tus escritores y en las reuniones semanales te comunicaré mis escritores para que no tengamos conflicto de interés. Dicho esto espero que todo este claro, me atrae esta compañia por el ambiente laboral, no quiero que se me trate con ningún privilegio por estar casada con el nuevo jefe.

Dios mio! Estoy sorprendida por mi discurso, Christian estará muy orgulloso de mi. Todos se han quedado mirandome con cara de asombro, respeto y comprension, bueno menos Charlotte y América, pero que hagan los que quieran. Desde ahora puedo ir conociendo los carácteres de cada quién para cuando sea la presidenta formal de SIP.

- Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.- me dice Christian por teléfono. Ya son las 5:30 PM, y voy de camino a casa con Luke, mi marido me llamó para decirme que no llegará hasta después de las 8 PM. Mi tarde fue muy productiva, despues de colocar cada cosa en lugar en la reunion, me encerré en mi oficina a repasar los planes con Hannah para conseguir nuevos escritores.

- Yo te amo más. - le digo a mi esposo, después de decirle que lo espararé despierto no despedimos, me recuesto en mi asiento, mirando las calles de Seattle mientras voy de camino a mi castillo, pero sé que en las calles anda un monstruo que quiere amenaza todo lo que amo.


End file.
